Confrontations
by nicca
Summary: the lives of Eli and Grace
1. Default Chapter

Confrontations

NC-17 (in future chapters)

Feedback: pretty please?

Summary: (I suck at summaries) The life of Eli and Grace, and their relationship

Notes: this is short, and un-beta'd

**(2 months after the situation with Dimitri and Grace)**

Grace walks into the kitchen, and looks at everyone.

"Mornin'" Grace said to everyone

"Mornin'" Everyone replied back.

Ever since the whole case with Dimitri happened, somewhat everything changed. Mainly everyone at the school who knew about it, either gave her a gave her silent stares, or talked behind her back, and it was completely killing her, the only ones that only protected and was on her side were Tad, Katie, Jessie and some of the teachers. The only thing that she was happy about was her graduation, because she wouldn't see those evil people anymore.

Her relationship with her parents didn't change one bit, except for the fact that they constantly asked her on how she's been holding up, which was full on sympathy on her case, which once again, killed her, which always causes her to slip into a depressed state when things got bad.

Zoë knew about it, but didn't care about it, as long as Grace was all right, then that was all that mattered to her, she could always sense if or when her older sister would feel hurt, and she'd always giver her hugs to let her know that she loved her and would always be there for her when she needed it.

Jessie and Graces' relationship was fortunately going great, Grace has promised to keep Jessie and Katie's' relationship a secret. Besides that they bother now understood one another and were always there for each other, which made them both happy.

As For Lily and Rick, unfortunately agreed to file for a divorce. After the miscarriage of their child they couldn't handle their relationship, also that Rick was seemingly focused on his work more than the marriage. They realized that both of their children has a deeply profound feelings for each other, feelings that both Lily and Rick would never have, so they decided for Grace and Eli to realize their feelings for each other and that they belong together. So the both of them agreed that Rick would be the only one moving out. With his kids living in the house.

As for Eli and Grace, well that's a whole different story…

"Grace?"

"Yes Jessie?"

"Are you psyched about your graduation tonight?"

"Yup, 'cause I don't have to see, talk, or be in the same room as those people."

"I get ya, and we'll all be there for you tonight."

"And we're be there to protect you from anyone who's being mean to you." Zoë added.

"Aw, thank you Jessie and Zo, it really means a lot to me that I have your support." Grace said with a small smile.

"And you have mine as well Grace." Eli said with an intense gaze towards Grace.

"Thanks Eli, that means a lot." Grace returning his gaze at him. This not exiting from the site of the others in the room.

With that said, and from the actions from both Eli and Grace, everyone left the room.

Which meant that Eli and Grace were now alone, together.

TBC.


	2. The Conversation

The Conversation

Feedback: Yes please, deeply appreciated.

Summary: Eli and Grace have a "light" conversation.

Notes: Thanks so much to Mandie, for looking it over, and sorry I confused you :) oh and I know the title sucks, lol.

**Chapter 2 **

Grace purses her lips together, with her eyes wide open and eyebrows up, clapped her hands looking at Eli.

"So, how are you today Eli?"

"I'm good Grace, how 'bout you?" Eli said while holding her gaze.

"I'm good too. Anything new with you?"

"Nope, not a thing, you?"

"Same. Just happy about graduation tonight, I can't wait to not have to see those jackasses again."

"I know. I hate if that you have to go through this."

"Well, sometimes I feel that I _do_ deserve the hatred towards me."

"No Grace, don't say that, you don't deserve it."

"Yes, Yes I do Eli. I mean come on, he was a well loved teacher and I shouldn't have tried to push him those nights I was with him at his house."

"What? Please tell me that you didn't sleep with him?"

"No I didn't, I just kissed him is all, but damn, I was saying those things. Things that I knew I wasn't supposed to say, since I was his student and he was my teacher, and it's all my fault. I'm like this walking curse bringing bad luck to people."

"Come on Grace, don't say those things, cause it isn't true."

"Well, what did you think of it then Eli?"

"Well, in all honesty? No holds barred?"

"Yes"

"Well, I thought it was really weird, for him not stopping anything, he knew better than to lead you on, since he was your teacher and you were his student."

"He didn't lead me on."

"But he didn't stop it either."

"I guess, but..."

"But? What?"

"I wanted it to happen, I just wished that Alexa didn't have to snoop around in everyone's business, especially mine."

"You know that everyone was eventually going to find out about it, right?"

"Right, but how do I cope, it hurts so much."

"I bet it does, but you know what Grace?"

"What?"

"There are a lot of people here that care about you, and willing to help you out, no matter what."

"Yeah of course, you're right again. And how can I ever repay you?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways of you repaying me." Eli said with a flirty tone.

"Uh…" A very speechless and stunned Grace could only get out of her mouth, while Eli suddenly just got a clue of what he had just said.

"Um, I mean you cleaning after my mess.."

"Yeah of course, anyways, lets just eat our breakfast."

"Uh, totally agree with you."

And so they ate their breakfast in total complete silence, with the both of them stealing glances at each other, every other minute.

Grace and Eli's relationship was filled with a lot of tension. Tension so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Ever since Lily and Rick's wedding after the almost kiss, Graces' feelings for Eli have gone to even more lengths, but she wasn't going to express them, because of being afraid of what the consequences might be. Then August Dimitri entered the picture, which she let herself act on, and put Eli somewhat behind her.

Eli however was confused from it all, but he didn't exactly stop the flirting between him and Grace. So he knew then on that he harbored feelings for her even more than what he felt for Carla. He couldn't explain it, but he swore that these feelings were because he was starting to fall in love with Grace, and it both scared him and freaked him out cause they were now stepsiblings, but since they don't act remotely like stepsiblings, it didn't stop him from having dream like fantasies about her.

Out of the dream world it didn't help him much when he and her are in the same room together, just by the way she smelled the vanilla conditioner that she uses was enough to give him a hard on. Which made him question on why his dad and her mom got together, and his own answer was fate or torturment for him and Grace. The possibilities of it was that had never would've met her in the first place if their parents hadn't met, but he would've still met her otherwise. But the other thought was that he was the popular guy and she was school nerd, the girl who'd spend time studying than have a life, and he didn't want to ruin his school status.

He also thought that he could've seen her secretly outside the school world, so even if their parents didn't meet it'd be not as wonderful as now, well if he had it his way he and Grace would be together by now, but he knows and can see that she's been hurting from the way all of this Dimitri chaos. So he figured he'd wait for her.

**TBC**

**oh and thanks for the reviews!**

**To gingerr1, well in my world, Rick and Lily are happy, lol, and yes, I gave you a sucky answer, lol, sorry. :)**


	3. Too Fast

**Authors Notes: Holy Cow! Almost 3 years since last continuing it...I am so sorry for those who asked me to keep updating...but here's the third chapter, I'll try my best to have inspiration again but thanks to youtube...it's starting to help.**

**Other Note: I forgot the age difference between Eli and Grace, so my guess is they're only a year apart?**

"So that's the plan?" Grace asked.

"Yes, if they'd still want to take me up on the offer." Lily replied.

"So if both Jessie and Eli wanted to stay here or live here they can? Not that I would have a problem with it."

"Well even if their dad and I are now divorced this is still their home and are very much welcomed if they'd like to stay here whenever they wanted to. Well that now ends this so called family meeting."

All at once everyone else leaves the kitchen but Eli and Grace.

"Grace," Eli says while gently grabbing on to her arm trying to get her to face him. "So I guess that we'd be seeing more of each other?"

"Yeah I guess so."

**3 years later...**

Well not as much as they thought, as time flew by so did the years. Eli was working hard with his band, doing real good. Grace was doing good for herself as well.

"Grace?" Eli said entering the living room.

"Oh my God, hey Eli?" Grace got up from the couch to hug her ex stepbrother. "How have you been? And how long are you staying for this time?" Grace said, while both made their way to the couch to sit.

"Oh hopefully a while, the band is taking a huge break right now, and where better else to enjoy my time off than to spend it at home?" Eli said while looking deep into her eyes. "So how bout you? How have you been doing? Still waitressing around?"

"Yup, working as much as I can, paying off the student loans, from school and all. How's the famous lead singer of a rock band taking all of the fame?"

"It's going good, I mean quite tiring but enjoyable, but I still miss home and I miss my family and I miss you too." Eli's words just flowed right out from him without any notice, until now.

"Well this is awkward. I don't really know how to feel about that one besides say that I also have missed you, I miss our late night chats."

"I know, same here too, so hey you're turning 21 soon huh?"

(Laughs) "Yup, but I ain't planning anything at all probably just stay home and have dinner with the family."

"You don't wanna go clubbin' go and get drunk?"

"Probably, but I have no motivation for it"

"I'll take you?"

"Oh yeah that'll be great go there and have every single girl in the club throw themselves on you."

"What are you jealous? Naw, don't worry I've got my eyes set on someone else." Eli said looking deeply into her eyes hoping that she got the hint on who he was talking about.

"So...Eli, are you seeing anyone?"

"Actually no I'm not, but all that I have got to say is that you are one slow girl." Eli replied right before he grabbed her and pulled her in to their first shared kiss together. But Grace and to pulled out from the kiss.

"Whoa, Eli don't you think that you, we are taking this too far and way to fast?" That was what all Grace had managed to say because literally she has her breath taken away.

"Grace, I was ready to wait for you when we were teenagers years ago, you were getting over that whole Dimitri thing and I was still and trying to think about cleaning myself up with all of this pot use, and just things that teenagers usually do. I'm all grown up and so are you, you are very much grown up, and it's time for the both of us to stop putting our little kiddie crushes away and start acting like adults okay? You have got to stop thinkin' that I'm gonna reject you, I won't you should know by now that I really care about you. Probably why I didn't want to choose you years ago as my girlfriend and rather have you be my friend because I know that I would end up hurting you."

"But why now? Why choose now to be with me and especially right after you just coming back home in less than 30 minutes. By the way sorry for saying this is really going fast for me." Grace said with sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm more mature now, and just seeing you know just made me think to myself that it's time for me to stop waiting and hope that you haven't moved on but if we were to do this a long time ago that things might not has gone as good, because my life was so destructive and I needed to get myself to be clean, because I knew that if we were together that you wouldn't appreciate me being a total pot head." Eli confessed with a sigh at the end and sneaking in a kiss from the girl that he thought that he can never be with.

"Oh Eli, that's so romantic I think and I'm really falling for you even more now that you are all grown up, but I agree I think now that It's time for me to stop acting a little kid about the idea of you and me. Just promise one thing?"

"And what's that?" he said while kissing her.

"Well just don't assume that I'm gonna hope in the sack with me the first night? Which I'm guessing is tonight?"

"Alright. So no sex until, I'm guessing when you feel that the time is right?"

"Wrong"

"I am?"

"Yes and the answer is when WE both feel that it's the right time."

"Um, well that could be at different times because"

"You're a guy with needs and wants, and you're just plain ass horny?"

"Pretty much"

"Are you sure that I'm not just going to be another notch in your belt?"

"No you're not okay? I really care about you Grace and trust me I would never use you or hurt you in any way possible. You mean more me than anything."

"Okay then it's settled...So what do we do now?" Grace said.

"Hmmm...let's watch a movie."

"I can go for that."

"I bet you can." Eli drew out by just kissing her.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
